John Dodson vs. Zach Makovsky
The fight was considered to be a probable UFC flyweight title eliminator. The first round began. Both men southpaw. Makovsky lands an inside kick. Dodson lands a hard leg kick. With his injured leg. 4:00. Dodson lands a left to the body, then head. Makovsky lands a jab. Makovsky knees the body eating a counter left. Makovsky lands a nice straight left. Dodson smiles. Dodson stuffs a single well. 3:00. Makovsky lands a left and a right, eats a few lefts to the body. Dodson stuffs a single. Dodson easily stuffs a single. 2:00. Makovsky lands a beautiful jab. And a beautiful counter left, knees the body. Nice exchange. Makovsky lands an inside kick. Dodson lands a hard leg kick. 1:00. Dodson stuffs a single easily. Dodson lands an inside kick, stuffing a single. 35. Dodson stuffs a single landing a left. Dodson knees the body. 10. R1 ends, 10-9 Makovsky but close. Very close round. He just landed the cleaner shots and otherwise it was razor close. R2 began. Makovsky lands another left. Dodson stuffs a single landing a body kick. Makovsky lands one himself. Dodson lands a left uppercut. 4:00. Accidental eyepoke to someone, they touched gloves, Makovsky lands a combo, knees the body and eats one. They break. Dodson lands a counter left after eating one. Makovsky lands an inside kick. 3:00. Boos. Makovsky lands a nice counter left. Slips a big right. Makovsky lands an inside kick. Boos. Dodson stuffs a single, knees the body. Looks rusty though. 2:00. Boos. Makovsky lands a leg kick. And an inside kick. Makovsky lands a left. Dodson misses a huge left. They smiled at each other. Makovsky lands a high kick. 1:00. Makovsky lands an inside kick, gets a single. Dodson stands to the clinch. Dodson works a single. Slams him hard to side control. Butterfly guard. Makovsky thinking leglock. Dodson stepped over beautifully, stood over. 15. Offers a hand and helps Makovsky up. Makovsky knees the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Makovsky, boos. "Treat it as 1-1," Zahabi tells Makovsky. R3 began and they both come out smiling, hug each other. Feeling each other out. Makovsky lands an inside kick. 4:00. Makovsky knees the body. Boos. Dodson stuffs a single. Continuing boos. Dodson easily stuffs a single. 3:00. Dodson stuffs a single to the clinch, knees the body, and again hard. Again hard. They break. Loud boos. Makovsky lands a left. 2:00. Makovsky lands a right hook. Dodson lands a counter right and left uppercut. Stuffs a single kneeing the body, lands a left, stuffs a single, knees the head. 1:00. Makovsky lands a body kick, Dodson caught it for a single, Makovsky stands to the clinch, they break. Dodson stuffs a single kneeing the body. 35. Makovsky lands a jab. 15 as Dodson stuffs a single. Makovsky lands a left uppercut. Dodson stuffs a single, R3 ends, they hug, loud boos. 10-9 Dodson, 29-28 Makovsky. Yep UD.. wait what? 29-28 UD for Dodson? Boos. Wow!